And The Marauder Stole the Lily
by cocoa-nutty
Summary: In the past, Lily was the Destiny Revealer, and was held captive by Salazar. A Maurader "stole" her. Can James do that again, only in the present?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Umm...What can I say? I'm just full of ideas! Read if you want to, its just a story with no plot that I have no idea how's it going to turn out.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was long before the time that the humans would first discover the first witch. It was when evil and good was evident, who was wrong and who was right.  
  
Those in the middle were torn, families split because of different beliefs, fights, and other unnecessary things.  
  
As for the humans, they had never attained the knowledge of the world that was hidden before their eyes.  
  
Nor did they see the invisible war.  
  
The gold and red clashed with the silver and green,  
  
The roar of the lion against the hiss of the snake  
  
The brave against the cruel,  
  
They called themselves the Gryffindors,  
  
They called themselves the Slytherins,  
  
They called the war, For the Destiny Revealer.  
  
Legend has it that the Slytherins were legions of powerful wizards and witches of the Dark Arts, led by the closest blood of the snake, Salazar.  
  
And the courageous Gryffindors, was led by the power of good and light, by Godric.  
  
It was said in the Ancient Prophecy that, a Destiny Revealer would come and change the whole world. A girl with red hair of Gryffindor and green eyes of the Slytherin.  
  
The Destiny Revealer, The Flower of Fate that would give the possessor the path to rule the world, to revolutionize the way he wanted to.  
  
Hidden in the muggle world, the girl was an everyday average girl until Salazar had found out who was the Destiny Revealer and sought to capture her.  
  
She was chained and paraded in the streets of the Slytherin Lair, where everybody cheered and knew their dreams of the future would come true.  
  
Spies from the Gryffindors head the news of the Destiny Revealer and planned to kidnap her from wretched Slytherins.  
  
But who would capture her?  
  
Without being detected?  
  
Without being outnumbered?  
  
Without being captured himself?  
  
Thus revealed the Marauder.  
  
With twinkling blue eyes and ebony black hair, he was the most cunning, quick and mischievous thief that joined the Gryffindors.  
  
And so, The Marauder Stole the Lily.  
  
A/N: Probably the most cheesiest thing I have ever written. O well, read and review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all

A/N: This is the second chappie. Read, REVIEW and enjoy. 

Chapter 2:

"James Potter!" 

I winced. I would know that voice ANYWHERE. And I was in for it. 

"5 points from Gryffindor for your act!" Lily Evans shouted, who was fuming because I turned her hair into wriggling snakes. Kind of like Medusa, I thought it was pretty funny. 

"Hey! 5 points goes back to Gryffindor!" I yelled across the corridor grinning. I could still hear the hissing of her hair after she got it turned to her normal red hair.  

We were both Prefects. And we were constantly changing the point score of Gryffindor, sometimes dramatically and sometimes not so dramatically. 

In fact, we do this every second of the day, of every month, for almost half the year, that the chalk (which lived in the Headmaster's Office) was getting furious. Constantly, erasing, adding, subtracting and writing. It would be the death of him! 

(A/N: Think about it when the chalk is really teeny tiny. Its gonna die right?)

"And what for?" Lily shouted. 

"Because!" I yelled, a pathetic answer, but an answer, never the less. 

But it is the same answer I say everyday when we're in the same argument.

"That's your only reason?!" Lily yelled. 

"Well……….Yeah." I said bluntly, knowing Lily's anger was going to burn the whole school. 

"DAMN YOU POT-HEAD!!" Lily shouted and then stormed to the library to find the counter curse. 

I grinned and chuckled. That girl has one huge temper and mind you, she's kind of cute when she's mad. But I love messing around with her. 

"YO! James!" A voice said from behind me. 

"What Padfoot?"

"How did it go?"

"What do you mean how did it go?" I yelled at Sirius. 

"I mean you and Ms. Temper!" 

"Oh." I said. "Nothing, just the regular."

"No! Please don't say that you haven't even hinted at her that you like her!!"

At that moment, I choked. "WHAT?!"

"I mean, come on James. We know you liked her when you first laid your eyes on her on the train." Sirius said. 

I snorted. "Please. That girl has one bad temper. Maybe I'll like her better when she's one of the those girls that hang all over me." 

"Ha." A sandy-blonde haired boy said. "Fat chance bone-head."

"Hey Remus!" Sirius cheerfully said. 

"Hey." I said smiling. These were my friends, well I do have one more, but he's probably pigging out somewhere. Anyways, Sirius, my life-long best friend is an exact look-alike to me, with black hair and blue eyes. We could even pass for twins! But then again, maybe our personalities would give us away. He's crazy, hyper, a sweet fanatic and sometimes, idiotic. 

As for Remus? He's quiet, smart, nice, caring, and does come up with a few good pranks up his sleeve. The thing is though he's a werewolf. We found out ages ago after he kept on lying to us about it. Well, being exceedingly good friends, we studied on how to be animagus. So now, every full moon, we go out and have fun. It also earned us our nicknames but that's a different story. 

Peter Pettigrew. The last person besides me to ever join our group. He's……..Well, lets just put it this way, he's chubby. But he is very meek, weak, a scaredy cat and………Well maybe I should list the good things about him. Well, he is good at herbology, does find some good ideas for pranks, helps us. Well, for whatever reason, he's with us. 

And then there's me. Yes, me. The infamous/famous James Potter. The Ringleader of our gang. Eh, well, there's not much about me except that………Well, you're going to have go to my fan club to find out. I guess you could say that I'm the bachelor of the school, and that I am handsome and what else? Oh yeah, I do get good grades as a matter of fact, I mean in every class I'm in the top three, except for charms. Well, lets just hope you don't think I'm stupid now! But anyways, I am the leader, who thinks up with pranks, who, yes, as Sirius said before, is falling for the one and only Lily Evans. 

But anyhow, we are known as The Marauders. We have code names too! Well, they're mostly nicknames. I'm Prongs (Lily wondered about that nickname. She was looking at a fork and then said, "You're a fork Pot-head?" Ouch.) Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and Peter is Wormtail. They all go by out animagus form. I really don't want to explain that right now because Lily is coming our way!

"Dammit!" I swore. "Come on! I don't want to get caught. Or even get pranked on by her!"

Okay, so one thing I have to admit about Lily. She's a good pranker….On her own. 

"Well, you know Prongs, you're the only one who's going to get it. Not us." Remus yawned. 

How dare he!!!! Oh well, I guess I'll better run. 

"Well, do you have any ideas on which way to go?" I asked Sirius. 

"Yeah, go for the kitchens. And bring me some food!!"

"Oh right. The kitchens, that's soooo helpful Padfoot! Especially when she found me there _last time_!" I said. 

Sirius only merely grinned. "Well you better run because she's coming!"

"JAMES POTTER! I WILL GET YOU!" Lily yelled running toward me. 

"Gee, I feel so loved now!" I sarcastically said to my friends before I took off. I, have never felt so betrayed! Not really, but you get the idea. I sprinted down a hallway and then turned left toward the stairs. 

"You're not getting away this time Potter! This time, its counter curse proof!" She yelled. 

Damn. Whatever she's got up her sleeve, its something not good. And then all in one second, after she just murmured that one curse, I was a toilet. 

"There now, it fits your new nickname!" Lily said, smirking. "Porta-Potty."

I opened my mouth, or rather the lid. A watery shut up was said. 

Meanwhile Sirius, who always wanted to see what kind of pranks Lily had up her sleeve was panting behind Ms. Evans when he finally reached us. 

He burst out laughing.

"Now then, Porta-Potty, you're going to get installed. In one of the boy's bathrooms." Lily said evilly, smirking. 

"What!! NOOO! Sirius! HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I yelled, while I was getting pulled into the nearest boy's bathroom. 

Sirius was still trying to recover from the laugh attack. "Just imagine what they'll do to him!"

"EWWW! Shut up Sirius! That's sooo nasty!!!" Lily yelled. 

And well, so began my adventure as a toilet living in the bathroom. I have always wondered what it was like to be an inanimate object. 

A/N: WAIT! WAIT! Don't go! I know, this has nothing to with the prologue but it is getting there, its just showing what kind of relationship James and Lily are in. Chapter 2 will be better okay? Read and Review.  


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All character belong to J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: Ha. Lack of updates. AGAIN. Lol. Enjoy. 

Chapter 2:

"Man, she really bites!" I whined when I got out of the bathroom all soaked in water. 

Sirius, who was holding his nose walked past me and said, "Yeah. We all know." 

"Especially when you stink." Remus added, swishing his wand around to add flowery scents around me. 

Great, I'm soaked to the bone, I reeked and not only that…My ego hurt. Well, as most people would have said to me, you're shallow James. Frankly, I'm making the best of things here. 

"My ego. It hurts." I whined again. That really did it. Sirus and Remus both burst out laughing. 

"Oh yes!" They said. "You're ego truly hurts! Like it hurt a million other times she pulled pranks on you!"

I grinned. "Great. Now smell my stinkiness!" I laughed crazily and went after them, hoping to get all of my slobber on them. 

"AH! Stay back you monster or else I will send you to the toilets again!" Remus said, pointing his wand at me and running. 

"Too bad. I got a wand too!" I grinned evilly and brandished my wand. 

"RUN REMUS! THE STINK BOMB HAS ARRIVED!" Sirius yelled frantically and ran after the Gryffindor common room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me, Remus and Sirius walked into the Common room, and immediately, all the students cleared the way, going to either to the bathroom to puke or to go back to their rooms and shut the door. Not only that, but some people were turning blue from holding their breaths. 

I grinned as I walked in and the two followed behind me panting, reeking with the same smell. 

Lily held her nose. "EWWW! You smell James! Go and take a shower!"

"Nah, I feel so perfectly fine in this, I think I'll take a shower tomorrow! Right boys?" I asked, turning around to see their half angry and half tired face. Sirius was the first to speak. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH REESE'S MAGICAL HERBAL HAIR TREATEMENT I'M GONNA HAVE TO USE TO GET THIS SMELL OFF MY HAIR?!" He yelled. "Ahh! My ego! MY HAIR! How am I going to tell Shana? She's going to kill me! We have a date tonight. Uh!" He cried. 

Remus was rather lenient. "James, I highly recommend you, that the next time you provoke Lily, do it this way. After all it does annoy her." He said, grinning mischievously. 

Lily's eyes widened. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE." She hissed. 

I smiled the, understanding what Remus was trying to do. "Oh yes, Lily" I said advancing towards her. "It _does_ annoy her! I mean, the fact that she totally _adores_ me like this is absolutely exciting!" 

Lily let out a shriek. "STAY BACK POTTER OR FEEL MY WRATH!" She yelled and pointed her wand at me. She backed all the way to a chair and almost tumbled over. 

Sirius and Remus took her by the arms, getting enough goo and slobber all over her. 

"EEEWWW!!! LET GO OF ME YOU TWO!" She shrieked. "THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!"

I smiled maliciously, "Really dear? I thought it was total ecstasy for you!" And then I took of my robe and flung it on her while she shrieked. 

"Ahh, the joy of revenge." I said, pretending to be teary-eyed. 

"JAMES POTTER! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" A muffled voice came from my slobber-soaked cloak. 

"Get over it sugar." I said. I took my cloak and walked upstairs to wipe the disgusting stuff off of me. 

"SUGAR?!" She yelled after me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James, I swear, the next time you do that, don't ever do it on a night when I have a date!" Sirius bellowed from the bathroom door. 

"Sirius, you have a date every night with a different girl!" Remus yelled at him. 

That was a good point. I was still in the shower, trying to get the goo out of my hair. I have a meeting with the Headmaster, and frankly I need to look my best. 

A huge boom was heard on the door. I jumped and the soap slipped out of my hands and hit my nose. "OW!" I said, rubbing my precious nose. "WHAT?! WHO DARE DISTURBES MY SHOWER TIME?!" I yelled, expecting Sirius to howl with anger. 

"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER YOU FOOF-A-BUM! I NEED TO BE READY FOR MY DATE! AND YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN IN THE SHOWER FOR 1 HOUR! YOU'LL WASTE THE HOT WATER!" Sirius howled. 

"Sirius, the only reason why you want to take a shower is so that you can sleep with her." I said matter of factly. "Besides, I haven't even finished with washing my hair!" I lied as I got out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I waited for the right moment. 

"JJJJAAMMMEESS!!!" He yelled.  

I opened the door and pointed my wand around him to put flowery scents on him and stuck my nose up and walked out. "Here is your shampoo, and one advice from me," I said in a mockingly high manner, "Lay off my girls." I grinned in a joking way. 

Sirius was about to kill me right then and there. "JAMES!!!"

"I'm just kidding!" I said. 

Sirius gave me one final glare and slammed the door. 

I looked at Remus, who was surprisingly, clean and reading a book. 

"Hey, how did you get clean?" I asked. 

Before Remus could answer, a howl could be heard from the bathroom. "JAMES! YOU USED UP MY REESE'S MAGICAL HERBAL HAIR SHAMPOO! ITS EMPTY!"

Remus looked up at me from his book and lifted one eyebrow. I grinned at him. "Oops."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James, we need to talk." Professor Dumbledore said as I sunk into the chair. It was the normal routine. Talk about the prophecy and how I, an extremely talented wannabe-auror was going to find out about it.  

Yes, I excelled so much in Defense Against the Dark Arts that I quickly graduated from the Auror Academy and went right into a mission. 

But it was a stupid one. It was just finding bits and bits of a stupid prophecy and understanding it, translate it, and hopefully give the full information to the Ministry of Magic

The growing threat of Lord Voldemort was becoming very scary. And on top of that, it seemed to have a high relevance of a prophecy written by the Egyptian Seers back in the ancient times. 

However, only the first part was salvaged. The rest of the pieces was lost to the world but inevitably, still existing. 

And its up to me to find it. How wonderful. I get to dig up dirt. 

What a great first mission. 

I sighed. I shoved my hands into my robe pockets and groaned when Professor Dumbledore began talking. 

"What information have you salvaged?" He asked. 

I sighed again as I looked into this blue eyes. Another day of no information. Informationless. I hate it when that happens. Actually for the past two years, I have found NOTHING. This mission was a piece of crap. And I hated it. 

I sighed again and was about to say something when I found a crumpled piece of paper in my pocket. I took it out and unfolded it and read through it two to three times. 

It turned out to be the research I was doing for this exact mission. Well, whatever it was, it was probably another one of my failures. I sighed. Couldn't hurt to give it a try. 

I handed the piece of paper to him. "I don't think this is right but its pretty much how far I got." I said. 

He read it a bit. Then he took out a glass framed box that held the first part of the prophecy on papyrus. He examined it a bit. 

"Well James, I think you actually found something!" 

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Just something small."

My head fell down. "Great." I mumbled. "After months of hard work I come up with a millimeter of piece of information. This is the stupidest mission I have ever been assigned too, even if its my first one! Its just a stupid prophecy, like its gonna come true or something!" I said. Every word of the last sentence was dripping with sarcasm. 

Professor Dumbledore glared at me. "Never underestimate the power of fate. You never know James. Keep on your toes, is that clear?"

"Transparently." I mumbled before getting up. 

"By the way, it just mentions about how the gold and the green often clashed. So we're down to square one again."

I nearly tripped. "Great!" I yelled and left. 

Some prophecy!

A/N: That's about it so far. It will get better later one. This is going to be a pretty short story, so that means this plot is gonna be moving fast, if I ever get it updated sometime. Anyways, read and review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N: And walla. We have chapter 3. Read, enjoy. And review. 

Chapter 4:

I bonked my head on my Muggle Studies book for the umpteenth time after I met with Professor Dumbledore. 

I was sitting in the library slowly killing something called "brain cells" that was highly important to your brain. Or so the muggles believed. 

I sighed. Homework was such drag. I looked outside and watched the snow fall slowly and disappeared into the white fluff on the ground. I sighed again. It would be such a good time to have a snowball fight. Except for the fact that Remus, Peter and I was doing homework, minus Sirius who was on a romantic date with Shana. 

I bonked my head again. "I cannot believe that I didn't find a single piece of good information." I muttered thinking about the meeting. 

"Oh come off it Jamsie! I bet you'll find something important along the line." Remus said, flipping through the pages of his Herbology book. 

"You shouldn't be saying anything Moony. You're not doing this kind of mission. Being pressured for time and what not." I sighed again. "So, full moon tonight. Sirius better get his butt back here at 8."

"Don't say it so loud Prongs." Remus said. 

I sighed again. Homework was such a drag. I'll have to say that again for sure. I looked down on my book and decided to flip through to the pages till I found something interesting. 

"James, might I add, you need to study for Charms." Peter said, looking up from his Transfiguration book.

"Eh, I'll do it later. I don't really care about Charms. Even if Lily was on top of me." I said. "Besides, I'm in the fourth place, top 5. Second best to top 3."

"Well then. I hope you can do something worthy of your time." Peter said and returned to doing his homework. 

Homework is such a drag. I'm serious. This is my third time saying it and I will say it again. Homework is such a drag. 

Nothing better to do but hopefully find something incredibly stupid for the mission. I don't think I'm going to do that research. Instead, I think I'll just read stupid, boring stuff and read about how stupid the muggles are. No, the muggles aren't stupid, they're just…Different. The thought of muggles made me think about Lily. 

I looked over my shoulder to see her studying by another window, her quill furiously moving, as her head glanced from book to her parchment and back and forth again. A stray strand of red hair fell on her face and she quickly brushed it away. 

Complete bliss…..Until Remus poked me and happened to get ink splattered all over my robes. 

"GAHH!" I cried out loud. 

"Oh, he's returned from cloud nine. Probably because of this black stain on his robes even though its hardly even noticeable. Ahh, what the ego does to a man of teens." Remus said and rolled his eyes at my glare.

FUN. Now Peter knows about my secret admiration for Lily. Joy. 

I again bonked my head on my muggle studies book. My eyes fell onto one word: telephone.

I poked Remus with my super sharp quill. "What's a telephone?" I asked loudly hoping for Lily to hear. 

Before Remus could answer, and by golly, it must have attracted her attention because Lily was already hovering over me! "How attractive Potter." She said. "Think you can get a girl with half your face in your book?"

I would rate that a 2 for her remarks on a scale of 1-10. Painful? Nah, just something closer to a conversation than a verbal comeback.

In fact, I have this whole description list on the scale of 1-10!

10-Damn, that hurt. REAL BAD. But all the more attractive it makes you

9-Stabbed straight in the heart dear flower

8-Tsk, tsk, tsk, using very cruel words my dear young lady?

7-Okay, your remarks are definitely gone past harsh.

6-When did your remarks get harsher?

5-Miss know it all.

4-Please don't tell me you have gone into one of your lecturing fits. 

3-Okay, now that was….alot nicer than any of your other comments!

2-Painful? Nah, just something closer to a conversation than a verbal comeback. 

1-Now a nice meaningful conversation? Since when did she get a soft heart before?

I looked up at her, enchanted by her green eyes. I smiled. "Oh, hello Ms. Evans, care to teach all of us about muggle items?"

She lifted one eyebrow before giving me a smirk of disgust. "A telephone Potter, is an item used as means of communication between two people of either close or far distance yet it seems like they are right in front of you. A better communication technique than our owls I must say. But then again, we do live in the wizarding world." She said and brushed a few strands away from her eyes. 

Now I rate that, a 5. 

I smiled. Enchantingly, I might add. "Well Lily since you know simply everything about the muggle world, why not sit and help us all?"

Lily cocked her head to the side for a bit and she peered through her black glasses giving me the "There's something wrong" look. "I take that as no."

"Precisely." She said and whipped around and marched straight back to her desk, packed her bags and went for the door. 

"You're already done?!" I cried out loud in complete disbelief. 

My question was answered with a green glare. She walked right out the door and stomped all the way down. 

I turned my head and bonked it on the book again. This one was particularly punishing myself for acting so much like my usual egoistic self and for making a complete fool out of myself in front of Remus.

I glanced at him. He was looking at me in a "tsk, tsk, tsk" way and he rolled his eyes at me before returning to his book. I glanced at Peter, who was furiously reading through the Herbology book. 

A groan and another bonk on the book before I was bombarded by Sirius and his flying black robes of dark seduction. 

"Your done? So early?!" I answered mockingly. He was late. By a half n hour. 

"Oh come on, you didn't want me coming to our little party smelling of complete sweat?" Sirius grinned as he shut everyone's books up and cleared the desk for us. 

"I simply cannot believe that you, Mr. Sirius Black have the lowest intergrity out of the whole school! And a Gryffindor beg pardon!!" Remus yelled before cursing him, which was intended to miss and hit a nearby bookshelf, causing all the books to scream and fall flat on the floor. 

"Ha, nice going Moony." Peter shot. 

"Oh shut up Wormtail, you would cause a whole shelf full of books to be on fire!" Sirius said, laughing at the sight. 

I grunted. "What?" Sirius said looking at me. 

"Oh, he met Lily today." Peter said. 

"AGAIN?!" Sirius said in a mockingly fashion, putting the back of his hand on his forehead and pretending to faint. 

"Yeah and made a complete dufus outta myself." I said, yawning. "Come on, we better go." I grabbed my book bag and left for the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"I swear, the next time you are not going to come back on time!!!" Remus threatened, shaking a quill at Sirius in a menacingly why before giving him the evil eye. 

"Aww, let it off!" Sirius said, chuckling. He pranced around and hopped in glee as we went down the stairs. 

The rest of the night was fine….Well excepting for trying to scare Snape while he was walking around looking at the window where Lily slept in, the evil fleabag. Of course, you must be thinking that I was full of loathe and disgust for the boy, but you never know what guessed it. Green jealousy the color Lily's eyes enraged through me and I couldn't help myself but have a little fun. 

Something with a rat skittering by, a howl and sudden look at Sirius and then a huge headbutt. I swear, it still makes me laugh still to this day. 

The next morning was unbelievably smooth for me. Walking by in my way-to-cool attitude, giving maybe a wink or a point at one girl to make her fall to the floor….Well, all girls except for Lily. 

The rest of the day? All too smooth for mr. cool guy! Ego? Big time. But, can't help it, its me and that's what many girls find it attractive. 

Alright I better cut out with the ego. Oh, and one more thing. HOMEWORK IS SUCH A DRAG. 2 parchment rolls for charms. Oh the joy. 

Hopefully I can get Lily to help…But then again, I might be risking myself for it. What a guy does for love….

Whistling a happy tune I walked into the common room and seated myself next to the window. Well, seating myself next to Lily, that is.

She looked at me. "What are you doing dear Mr. Potter?"

"I'm here to study. What's wrong with that?" I answered.

She shrugged and returned writing down notes. 

I stared. Intensly I bet, for the next thing she said, "Will you quit looking at me Potter? I can feel your eyes burning holes through my skin."

I quickly looked down and blushed. I opened my book and started reading as the fir burned the wood….

A/N: Nothing much happened here. Review, tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Ah, yes, James is going through the whole Auror thing and finding the prophecy thing during skool, he just studied over the summer and became one the youngest Auror's in Wizard history ^^; Review thanks.  


End file.
